User talk:Invaderszar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Invaders page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 01:35, 14 March 2011 Query: Was that an admin request? If so, you are still not yet qualified. To become an admin, you must: 1. Have earned the "Almighty Tallest" Badge or higher 2. Prove to the current admin(s) that you are trustworthy and kind 3. Know what admins really do. By becoming an admin, you will get these priviledges: *the ability to delete pages that are inappropriate *the ability to edit locked pages if they are yours *the ability to lock pages *the ability to block users but you will not be able to: *promote/demote anyone. The responsibilities of an admin: *you HAVE to answer to a talk page question on your talk page *you HAVE to block vandals *you HAVE to be the go-to person *you HAVE to be able to revert vandalism If this sounds good to you, than work for it! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am the king of england NAH, Make it by March 20 also can i be Bueraucat? CONGRATULATIONS You are now an administrator. You can't promote/demote anyone, but you can delete vandalism, etc. If you abuse your sysop privledges, you WILL be stripped of your rights AND be blocked for an entire year. The only other person on this wiki who has been blocked for that long is Kirbysepiness. Don't say I didn't warn you... That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ERROR: ACESS DENIED Sorry. I am not going to make anyone a Beaurecrat until I retire. I also cannot undo that, so I have to let the probationary period run its course. Also, you can't the first admin on here. What do you think I am? XP Anyway, all the other admins I appointed have retired. Sorry. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: EEEEUARGH AGLEGESPLAGLE Yes, InvaderLiAnn is retired, or rather, she isn't interested right now. Or maybe she forgot her password. Whatever. My sister wasn't that interested anyway. Help a n00b please I'm Roeru and I'm a wiki noob. How do I get my character's page onto the 'characters' category page? I apologize for noobery and spelling errors (I'm posting from my phone, bleuagh.) Invader Code of Conduct: Rule 3 Violations Szar, it seems that you are violating Rule 3 of the Invader Code of Conduct a lot. Please stop or you WILL be temporarily stripped of your admin rights. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay Now Yeah, just don't do it again, yada yada yada... I understand. When I made my debut in Invader Zim Wiki, I violated the "no fanon" rule, but I didn't know. You might not have known about that rule. So it's okay now. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 08:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Invader Dib Yes, that does sound a bit... dark. However, we need to wait. If this person continues and it goes over the PG-13 Limit, we will act then. Nothing that I have read goes over the limit yet. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Szar, I just wanted to let you know I changed the name of the planet after I read what you said (excuse the rhyme)on Meen's page. I changed it to Chimmalong Choo, home of the bunny, dragon... hybrid things. Just to let you know, and sorry to everyone else if it was offensive. ~ Invader Ren P.S. Go to the page and see. I'm not lying.